Technology support is often tasked with completing repetitive tasks that are easy to implement singly but time-consuming to implement across more than one server. For example, backing up one system may be a standard maintenance routine, but backing up more than twenty servers may be time consuming an inefficient for users such as engineers.
Different users often are permitted to perform different types of actions on servers as well. For example, a database administrator may be permitted to perform certain tasks on databases while middleware engineers are permitted to perform different tasks on different parts of the network.
Currently, there is no system that permits prompt and efficient use of resources by providing a customizable interface for executes actions or tasks on multiple servers based on the user's role.
Thus, there is a need for a system to provide a role-based access tool.